What's In A Letter?
by Leelan Jacobs
Summary: MIke Mizanin, Better known as The Miz is hurt and put on the injured list. What happens when a get well wisher's email actually gets answered?
1. What could it hurt?

A/N: I own nothing recognizable. Such as the WWE, and anyone that is conected to it. I only own the idea and my original characters.

I have been rolling this around in the back part of my mind for a while now. I KNOW THAT HE IS NOT INJURED RIGHT NOW, but for the sake of my story, let's just say that he is okay? Let's say...a torn rotator cuff? Yeah that sounds good, I think I'll go with that. I don't know hos long it takes to heal that so I'll say six months to be on the safe side, hey he can always return to the squared circle alot sooner. lol. Okay I read a story that I loved and admire the way that the author wrote it I thought that It was very well done. That story gave me the idea to cook up my own story. I hope with all sincerity that the very talented author is not offended or angered in any way. This is ment to compliment, flatter and possibly entertain said author. I send my greatest respect to you great author and I hope that you enjoy my story. Now with out farther procrastination on my part...

Lacy just sat looking at her laptop's glowing screen. She couldn't believe it, last night on Monday Night Raw, Mike Mizanin, better known as the WWE superstar The Miz, had gotten injured with a torn rotator cuff and would be out of action for six months at the most.

"Great now what am I supposed to do with my time?" Reading the rest of the article, she found that they, they being the doctors and surgeons, had to go in and sergicaly repair the torn cuff. "Poor Mike." Scrolling down farther, she found a link to send along some 'Get Well Soon' wishes, if any one wanted to.

" That could be fun...wonder how many he's gotten already? Does he even read them? Would he read mine? Well there's no chance of getting a response either way so...why the hell not? Couldn't hurt right?" Lacy clicked the link and began her letter. After proof reading it, she decided that it was 'Mike worthy' and hit the send button.

Bored with the computer, she closed it and got up from the desk in her room. She felt her pain meds starting to kick in and wanted to lay down. Her sinus cavities, or what ever you wanted to call them now, were killing her. Well at least that's what it felt like to Lacy, thanks to her doctor which had enlarged them for better drainage. The packing was getting on her nerves.

Not nearly as much as being propped up all of the time. She hated not being able to sleep on her stomache. "Another plus of the pain meds." The medication helped her to sleep. "This sucks. It's Thanksgiving holiday, and I can't go anywhere."

Lacy Dimico is a nineteen year old senior at her local high school, and loves to play softball. She would have already graduated a year ago, had the school accepted her home school credits. Instead the public school had claimed that her parents had not used a recognized home school program. If they had she could have gone straight into her sophmore year. Instead, they placed her at a freshman level.

She is Native American Choctaw. So she has black hair, which is down to her hips, and big brown eyes. The only draw back to her body is her hieght. She's about five feet tall. Okay that was when the D.M.V. was flattering her. She was actually about four foot, eleven and three quarter inches tall. The three quarters of an inch is very important. At least in her opinion it is.

At that moment there was a knock and a voice coming from the other side of her bedroom door. "Lace, sweetie? Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Her mother, Katherin Dimico, came through the door holding a tray in her hands. As she sat it on the end of the bed, Lacy could see that there was a bowl of tomato soup, a little bowl of goldfish crackers was next to that as well as a bottle of water on the tray. Smiling sweetly at her daughter, she patted her leg. "Why so glum honey bun? Are you hurting?"

"You could say that."

Wrinkling her forhead in concern Katherin looked at Lacy. "Well what is that supposed to mean? You look like you just lost your best friend...Oh my goodness, are you and Cierra fighting?" Lacy and Cierra Cardone had been friends since kindergarden. Where you found one, you found the other as well.

"No, It's sooo much worse than that." Not paying sttention to what she was doing, Lacy began to stare at her Miz poster in the corner. Looking over her shoulder to follow her daughter's gaze, Katherin saw what was holding Lacy's attention.

"Uh-oh, what happened? Did some one get hurt or something?" Knowing how her daughter felt about the wrestler, she couldn't determine if her daughter was obsessed or in love with the man. It was crazy, but she knew where Lacy was coming from. She used to have a thing for Paul McCartney when she was younger. She didn't want to patronize her about it, because she knew that in time it would fade, like all childhood phases do...at least Katherin hoped that it did.

"Yeah Mike.. I mean Miz got Mike's rotator cuff torn. So he'll bo out for the next six months. But that's okay because I sent him a get well soon message. Via the link on the bottum of the WWE's website." This caused her mother to smile, but secretly she hoped that Lacy wasn't going to be waiting for a reply.

"Well that was very thoughtfull of you dear. You've always been sweet like that. Anyway I brought this up for you. are you hungry?"

"Not really mom, my meds kicked in just a few minutes ago. I think I'm gonna call CC and then take a nap. Thank you for briining it up here though. I'll eat it later, when I wake up." Her mom just pat her foot, handed her her cell phone and started to take the tray back down stairs, but turned back around at the door to tell Lacy to call her if she needed or wanted anything. After nodding and watching her bedroom door closed Lacy dialed Cierra's number and waited for her to pick up.

Laying in his hospital bed, Mike Mizanin was in pain and he was cranky. The nurses were terrified of him. He couldn't blame them. He hadn't been especially nice to anyone. " Oh well." He couldn't help it. He was in pain. When he was in pain that's what usually happened. He got cranky. The nurse came in to take his vitals and to see if he wanted anything for the pain. He had once again declined.

"Really , it would make my job so much easier if you would just take the meds." He looked at hr and just shook his head.

"I don't want my boss to do a random test and find vicodin in my system. Even if I am on the injured list."

"Well if that's the only reason you don't want to take them then I can ask your doctor if you can have some over the counter stuff. If that's what you want of course." Knowing that there was no reason for him to be sitting there in pain he finally nodded. After she left to go talk to Dr. Matthews, Mike used his good arm, his right, to pull his laptop off of the table by the bed and started it up. He logged onto his email account and waited for his in box to load up. When it did boy was he surprised. "One hundred and eighty two! In one day? That's rediculous. "

" What did you say Mr. Mizanin?" The nurse had come back in and was handing him his meds.

"Oh nothing. Sorry. Thanks." He swallowed them with out the water and went back to what he was doing. Taking that as her cue, the nurse left and quietly closed his door. Upon hearling the soft click of the door catching, he opened the first one, and continued. thankfully Stephanie had gotten some one to set up an automatic response to them so that he wouldn't have to reply to any. That's why Mike always got along with Stephanie off of camera. She was a real sweetheart like that. After reading about half he scrolled down clicking on a random email. He thought that it would be good to break the monotony. What he found intrigued him a great deal.

**_Dear Mike,_**

**_I hope it doesn't offend you that I used your given name. It just doesn't seem appropriate use your character's name when The Miz is not the one that is laying in the hospital bed. Bored out of your mind no doubt. It's the Thanksgiving Holiday for me and I laid up too. I recently had an operation myself and know what that's like. So from one temporary invalid to another, keep your chin up. It may not seem like it at the present moment in time, but things will get better. I promise. Slowly, but surely things will get better. Things always do in time. Isn't that what they say? That time heals all hurts? Well I don't know you 'they' are, but between you and me...I think their nuts. I mean yeah it does take time, but that doesn't make you feel any better at the moment. I mean who do 'they ' think that 'they' are? I don't know either, but they better hope no one finds out. I'm fairly sure that there is a price on 'their' heads for that quote. Well I wont take up more of your time. Just get better and stick with the P.T. It'll be slow and painfull, but it'll be so worth it in the end when you get released to go back to Smackdown. Which I hope for my sanitiy's sake is soon. I was very upset to find out that you had been injured. You've been the only thing keeping me sane through my recovery process. You, my DVD's, books I've read a hundred times a piece and laptop. Lame I now, but hey gotta do something to keep sane. _**

**_Keep your spirits up,_**

**_Lacy_**

"Well that was refreshing." That was the first one that actually had any depth or humanity in it. All of the other's seemed to tell him in a nut shell, that he sucked and needed to go to hell, or that they were his biggest fans and had enclosed links to pornographic sites. This one was diffrent though. There was genuine concern and kindness behind it. This is what probably sparked his interest as to who the sender really was. 'You could always reply.' Why not couldn't hurt. He hit the reply button and typed up his answering email. After hitting the send button, he realized that this could probably either go two ways. Either she was shocked and pleased by the reply, or she was shocked and scared shitless. He didn't think it would be the later, considering how she went out of her way to find out his real name. No one ever really wants to know the person behind the character being portrayed. They simply assume that they are one and the same. Especially when it came to him and his character The Miz. Well hopefully that email wouldn't turn around and bite him in the butt later.

A/N: Well there you go! First chapter is up. I hope you like it. Please let me know if you do. Your reviews and P/M's will help motivate me to continue this. So Let me know what you think both are always welcome.

~Leelan


	2. Conformation of Disapointment

Chapter two

After she had called Cierra, Lacy had literally passed out in the middle of their conversation. Of course Cierra had panicked and immediately jumped into her white Chevy Cavalier and all, but flew to get to the Dimico house. When she saw Lacy asleep on her bed with her arm dangling over the side and her cell phone laying on the floor, she put a movie into the DVD player and waited for her friend to wake up.

When Lacy did wake up, it was to the sound of her laptop telling her that she had an email. Then it went off again. "I sent you an email earlier."

Startled, Lacy swung her head around a little too quickly, which caused her room to start spinning. "Cierra, what in the Sam hell are you doing in here?" Cierra just smiled and replied, " You fell asleep on the phone, I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Aw, CC, I love you too! You couldn't have just called the house phone and asked my Mom?" Cierra vigorously shook her head. "Yeah I didn't think you would either."

Cierra just waved her off, "Yeah yeah, I know I'm the best." She jokingly gloated. "Now what were you talking about earlier on the phone?"

Lacy sat up and crossed her legs 'indian' style, and was quiet for a moment, as if she were in deep thought. "What was the last part you heard?" "Um ma momuma ba jumba ohs nah." Lacy rolled her eyes at her friend's smart-ass comment. "What was the last coherent thing you heard?"

Cierra sat there for a moment in thought before she answered. "Well I'm not sure if it was what you really meant to say, or if it was the meds talking. I think I heard, 'I just sent MIke Mizanin an email.'"

Lacy just shook her head slightly, in hopes of not causing her room tostart spinning yet again. "No you heard right ." Cierra jumoped off of the bean bag that she had been curled uip on and zoomed across the room to stand by and then sit on the bed after replying. "How did you manage that?"

"He had gotten injured on Raw and I found a link to send him Get well wishes so I sent him one." Cierra got a concerned look on her face.

"Lace I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything, but he might not even get it. I mean I'm sure the company has some one to do all of that stuff for him." Lacy's head snapped up at that comment. "I'm not delusional I know he might not get it. it didn't hurt anything to send one."

Cierra gently placed a hand on one of Lacy's crossed legs."Hey that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Cierra smiled at her and shook her head." Don't worry about it girl, it's just your pain meds talking." They sat there like that for a few moments in the loud silence.

It was Cierra that finaly spoke up. "Okay, don't you think you need to check your email?" Lacy gave her a droll stare. "You already told me you sent me one."

"Well, yeah, but you got another one. It might be important."

"You're here. So who else could it be from?" Being a smart-ass, Cierra said the first thing that popped into her mind. "Well, mabey he wrote you back." Lacy looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "CC, that's not funny." Cierra placed a hand to her chest, as though she were shocked that Lacy would make such a wild accusation. "Hey girl, it could happen."

Lacy crossed her arms over her chedt and glared at her friend. "Really Cierra? On what planet would you say?"This caused Cierra to giggle a little. "This one goofus. Will you just go look? All I'm saying is that it could happen."

"Whatever girl." Lacy got off her bed and sat at her desk. Lacy chewed on the right side of her bottum lip. A habit that she usually does when she's nervous orworried. "He did!"

There was alot of comotion as Cierra scrambled off of the bed and over to her friend. "How do you know it's from him?"

"Because it's from the address that I sent my email to."Cierra spun her head around to look at her friend. "Well what are you waiting for? Open it!" Sucking in a breathe Lacy moved her cursor over the subject of the email and double clicked. When it opened her face visibly fell.

Cierra, who had been to afraid to look, slowly turned to face the screen. "What what's wrong?"As she leaned back in her swivel chair, Lacy let her hand slide from the mouse, down to her side. "It's just a conformation email letting me know that it went through and to not respond with my email provider. You know, one of those things."

Lacy felt Cierra place a hand on her shoulder and gently gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry i got you all excited Lace." Lacy just sat there, starring blanky at the screen for a moment. Shaking her head, she closed the email. Then swiveled her chair around to look at Cierra which had returned to plop down on the bean bag chair in front of Lacy's bookshelf. "you know?" Lacy began. "There for a minute? I actually believed it could happen." Cierra looked back at Lacy with a sympathetic expression on her face. "Lace there's nothing wrong with that." That was all Lacy could take.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Especially when she could feel the smile that she had been fighting to control, start to creep up on her face. She began to laugh uncontrollably and it wasn't long untill Cierra had joined her. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later, right before Katherin walked into the room.

"What are you girls doing in here?" Apparently the laughter was contagious, because Katherin found herself giggling right along with the girls. "I could hear you two all the way down stairs."

When Lacy finally calmed down enough to speak, She was able to begin to explain. "Trust me you're going to think it's hilarious too."

Her Mom looked back and forthe between the two girls. "Well, what is it?" Cierra pointed at Lacy while holding her belly. "We thought he emailed her back!"

Lacy was laughing so hard she was in tears. "Yeah, but it was only a conformation email." They were all laughing untill they were holding their sides and belly rolling with laughter.

Katherin was finally able to make it to her daughter's full sized bed to sit down. Lacy's computer begain talking again. "You've got mail." Lacy turned her chair around and faced her computer to see who it could possibly be from. _'AwesomenessInUrCloset67?' _"Who in the heck is this?"

Cierra was fanning herself with her hand trying to get some oxygen into her system. Her mother was still sitting on the edge of her bed, but was calmed down enough to talk to her daughter."What is it? What's going on?"

"I have another email and I don't know who it's from." Her mother shrugged her shoulders. "Well just read it then." Lacy double clicked the email, and opened it. What she found was not what she was expecting to read.

Dear Lacy;

Thanks for the words of encouragment. Now to put your fears at rest, no you didn't offend me by using my real name.

"Oh...my...god!" Lacy covered her mouth with a shaking had. Immediatly concerned, Katherin looked at her daughter."Lacy what is it?" All Lacy could do was shake her head and keep muttering; " This isn't real. I'm dreaming."

Katherin became even more concerned." Lacy Dianne what are you talking about?" Lacy swiveled her chair around and faced the people in her room, starring off into space. "He wrote me back...He actually really wrote me back."

Cierra got up and sat on the bed by Mrs. Dimico. "How do you know it's him?"

"Because he's talking about things that I said in my email." Katherin and Cierra just looked at each other. "What do I do?" Her mother looked at her and smiled. "You finish reading it. Only start over and read it out loud!"

Shaking her head at her mother Lacy continued in a small voice. "I don't think I can..You guys just read over my shoulder." Turning back around Lacy continued to read the email.

I actually found it to be quit refreshing to know that some one had the curtousy to find out what it is. believe it or not, there are people that I work with that don't even know my actual name. They didn't even bother to ask. So that was a nice change opf pace for me. To be seen as an actual person, instead of some character on a T.V. screen. Actually you hit the nail on the head, I am bored out of my mind. To make it worse, the nurses are dricving me crazy! They have my arm in this rediculous sling, so I have to 'hunt and peck'. So I'm sure that you can imagine how long it's taking me to write you back. I totally agree with you about 'them'. "They' need to nbe put through a table or something. You said that it was Thanksgiving Holiday and that you were laid up too. Are you in school or something? You also said that you had recently had surgery yourself. What happened there? If you don't mind me asking. Yeah P.T. does suck. I like to read too. My favorite books are the Lord of the Rings. Weird I know. Don't judge me. LOL. I'm sorry it upset you when you found out that I was injured. When I read that, it made me want to know more about the person on the other side of the screen. I'm glad that I'm helping you 'survive' your recovery process. Either way it was nice to hear it. Well this has taken up enough of your time.

Don't let yourself get down,

Mike

P.S. - Don't worry about taking up too much of my time...I now have a lot to spare for you.

"Oh my god Lacy..."

Lacy spun her chair around to look at her friend. "What?" When she finally looked at their faces, they had a look of shock on them. "Well what do you think?" Looking at her mother, she waited for an answer

. A huge smile spread across Katherin's face."Well my dear, i would have to say that I believe some one was quit taken with you." Cierra was still looking at her, Lacy reached out and smacked her friends arm. "Ow what was that for?"

"For standing there like a bump on a log, what is your deal?"

"Lacy he wrote you back...he actually wrote you back."

"I know what should I do?" Her mother placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. " You write_ him_ back."

"Okay." The grandfather clock down stairs started chimming the five o'clock hour. This caused Cierra to snap back to reality. "Hey girl, call me later and tell me how it went. I gotta get home for dinner, my aunt is coming over."

"Okay be careful going home." Cierra was already halfway down the stairs.

"Well, I'll leave it to you dear. I'll bring you up some dinner when it's done."

"Okay." After her mother had gone, Lacy settled down at hr computer to compose her email. After proof reading it a couple times, she sent it.

After flipping through the chanels on the T.V. in his room , Mike decided that there was nothing on and got on his computer. He didn't really think that Lacy would write him back, so he didn't bother checking his email.

Not finding anything to do, he closed his laptop and called for the nurse to being him his pain killers. As he sat waiting on the nurse, he couldn't help, but wonder what Lacy looked like.

Well he knew he wasn't going to ask her to send him a picture, because he didn't know how old she is. He didn't think she was a minor, but he really only had her email to judge that by. '_Just ask her the next time you write her.'_ Yeah he'd do that. If he got the chance to write her back.

The door opened and the night nurse walked into his room. "Alright Mr. Mizanin your doctor talked to Mr. MacMahon and it was agreed that you could take what the doctor deemed nessesary. So do you want the Tyrodone? It'll probably help you sleep."

"Okay yeah that's fine." She walked over to the computer in his room and picked up the scanner before she turned back to him. "Okay now this goes directly into your I.V. so you'l be feeling it rather quickly. Most likely within a few seconds. Okay now I need your braclet." She scanned his braclet and then the meds, then injected them into the I.V. "Alright there you go, call if you need anything." He was already feeling the effects of the drugs before, the door latch caught.

A/N: I KNOW THIS ONE WAS SLIGHTLY LONGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT THEY WILL GET EVEN LONGER I CAN PROMISE YOU. THINGS MAY START TO CHANGE A LITTLE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHICH WAY I'M GOING TO GO WITH IT. IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS THEN PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE AND WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN.

~HUGS~ LEELAN


	3. The ease with which we speak

Chapter Three

Lacy was disappointed that Mike hadn't written her back. Whenever she had free time at school, she would find herself wondering why he hadn't. When she did, she would end up getting herself down. Then a line from his only email would jump to the fore front of her mind.

That's what happened when she was at her locker swapping out books in her back pack for the ones that she would be needing to do her homework later that evening. Feeling alone, she started to close her locker when that one little line decided to make it's presence in her mind known. _'Don't let yourself get down.' _

Smiling, she began to think out loud. "You know he's right." Unfortunately Lacy had not heard the sound of the falling footsteps that were coming up behind her. "Who's right?" '_Oh not today...please give me patience.'_

Turning around, she faced the person that had spoken. " What do you want Mia?" Mia was everything that Lacy wasn't. Who was tall, blond, she had the perfect curves, but what really made the icing on that cake, was the fact that Mia was a huge bully. Who for some reason, had been targeting Lacy ever since she had moved here three years ago.

it seemed to Lacy and Cierra that the only reason Mia and her little group of minions got up each morning, other than to admire themselves in their mirrors, was to make Lacy's life a living hell. Both in and out of school. Lacy knew that she shouldn't let them get to her, but she couldn't help it. It had gotten so bad lately that Cierra, Lacy's only friend, had started trying to stay by her at all times. Cierra had even switched some of her classes around so they could be in the same classes. Unfortunately she couldn't be there all of the time. Like this afternoon.

"What's up?" Mia paused long enough to throw her hair over her shoulder, before she continued. "What's up is there's a party this weekend, at Chris Casina's house. Every one is going to be there."

"Oh yeah?" Mia started to pretend to examine and pick at her perfectly manicured french tipped nails. "Yeah, it's gonna be great." Mia began nodding as she spoke. "A hell of a bash." She shrugged one shoulder and raised her eyebrows as she said the next part. "It's just too bad you weren't invited."

With that, Mia and her cronies walked off down the hall, leaving Lacy to stand there slammed her locker shut and walked out of the building to where Cierra was waiting to give her a ride home. Getting in the car and closing the door, Lacy let out a frustrated sigh.

Cierra started the engine and got in line to exit the parking lot. "Okay I saw Mia walk out right before you did. So tell me what happened."

"She was born that's what happened. Well, you know what? It works out great that I wasn't invited, because I wouldn't have gone anyway."

Cierra quickly glanced over at her friend. "You still haven't heard from him?" Lacy shook her head as they turned onto her street. "No, but he's probably really busy. I mean I'm lucky he wrote me back the first time."

"Mabey his computer got messed up or something? I mean he may have a legitimate reason for not getting back to you." That thought made Lacy feel a little better.

She smiled and became animated once again. "Yeah! He He might not have wrote me back, because he couldn't write me back."

"That's the spirit." Lacy started cracking up, and Cierra looked over at her after she put the car into park outside of Lacy's house. "What is so cotton picking funny?"

"You just sounded like FLo off of that Progressive insurance comercial." Cierra stuck her tongue out at her friend and got out of the car, the girls went upstairs to Lacy's room and decided to put off doing the homework for the time being.

Lacy signed onto her email account, to check it and was once again disappointed. "What if he hasn't written me back, because I told him that I'm still in school?"

"Lacy I highly doubt that." Seeing that her friend needed a something to occupy her mind for the moment, she made a suggestion." Hey, let's go ahead and get that physics shit out of the way." Lacy messed up her face as though the thought disgusted her. "Ugh...I hate physics...do we have to?"

"Yes. Then we chill."

After the girls dove into their work, they were thankful that it didn't take more than a half of an hour to do. "Hey Lace, do you want to go to the mall and get our nails done?"

"That sounds really good actually. Let me go run my flat iron through my hair real quick like." She went into her bathroom and plugged in her Straightener so it could warm up. Then she touched up her make-up by running a tube of clear lip gloss over her lips.

"Hey CC take care of my inbox for me... just in case something shows up." Cierra sat down at the desk and Lacy heard her straightener beep which brought her back to the task at hand. Taming her long mane of hair.

She had gotten half way done, when she heard Cierra say something. "What did you say?"

"I said that he wants your cell number. Do you want me to give it to him?" _'Very funny CC. Well two can play at that game.'_ "Yeah, go ahead." Lacy thought that she could hear Cierra typing on the key board. _'Keep it up Cierra. If she thinks she's going to fool me, she has another thing coming.' _After finishing her hair, she walked back into her room and grabbed her purse. "Okay you ready to go girl?"

She saw Cierra fixing to close out her inbox. "Did I get anything?" "Yeah I told you he wanted your number." Lacy closed her bathroom door. "Okay Cierra. Pull up the email then."

Cierra just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." Then moved the mouse to pull up the inbox again and clicked on the newest email for her friend to read it. "See for yourself."

Hey Girl,

I'm sorry that it's taken me like a week and a half to write you back. My sister, Devan, was carrying my laptop into the house for me, (after I got released :)) and long story short, sadly it ended up in a mud puddle that was like five inches deep. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't ignoring you or any thing. It's completely gone *sigh* may it rest in peace. So to get revenge I've very recently barricaded myself in their room, she shares a room with our sister Arista (by choice, crazy I know), and took over their computer. Muah ha ha ha. Sorry had to gloat for a moment. Yeah it's going to be a short lived victory. Unfortunately, I have no idea when I'm going to get the chance to go and get another one. So I was wondering if I could get your number, so we couold stay in touch until I can ...you know get another laptop. Oh no I gotta go...it sounds like W.W. III just started in the kitchen. Girls are yelling, things are breaking... yeah I have to go save my house.

Hope to talk to you soon,

Mike

"Oh my..." Lacy didn't know what to think. She just stood there with her hand over her mouth in shock, as she stared at the glowing screen.

Cierra waved her hand in front of Lacy's face a few times. "Hello? Earth tho Lacy. What's wrong? I mean, I told you what he wanted."

Lacy didn't even look at her when she replied. "I...I thought you...were joking." Cierra cocked her right eyebrow up and put her hands on her hips. "Now why would I do that? I know how you feel about the man."

Lacy was still looking at the computer screen. One thought was screaming through her mind. _'Oh my god! He really wanted my number! And she actually gave it to him! Oh God! Oh shit! Oh no! Oh God!' _

"Lacy, let's go already. My feet are screaming pedi!" Cierra took Lacy by the arm and gently shook her. This seemed to draw Lacy out of her stupor.

She shook her head to clear it of the million and one thoughts and turned off her computer. "Yeah, I know what you mean girl. My fingers need to be pampered before softball season starts."

They went downstairs and told Katherin where they were going. Lacy had conveniently left out the part about the email and Cierra giving out her number. _'He's not going to call. He was just being nice.'_

They rode half way there in silence. It's funny how something so quiet can be so loud. The silence seemed to be deafening to Lacy. So she reached over and turned the radio on, leaving the volume low for some background noise.

Cierra pulled into the mall parking lot a few minutes later and pulled into a space. After Lacy had gotten out, closed the door and turned around, she realized that they were parked in front of the bookstore that was in the mall. _'I need to remember to go in there before we leave.'_

Cierra got out of the car and walked around the front of it. Lacy linked her arm through Cierra's and said to her very humorously, "Shall we?"

Cierra nodded and grabbed Lacy's arm with her other hand, then replied, in an overly enthusiastic voice for effect,"Oh yes! Let's!" The girls laughed and playfully pushed each other away. The incident from earlier out of Lacy's mind for the moment.

Walking into the nail salon, they started looking through the different colors of nail polish, until some nail techs became available. "So I'm thinking I'll get a mani and a pedi."

Lacy rolled her eyes. Cierra always acted like she was only going to get one or the other, but always ended up getting both. "Woman you always say that. Are you going to do them both the same color or what?" _'Seeing as how you have three different colors in your hand.'_

Cierra shook her head."Nah," she put one back."I think I'm going to get her to paint my tips with these, and then paint the whole toe nail with them too." Lacy had to think about that for a moment._ 'She is so confusing!'_ "So your gonna get her to alternate the colors?"

Cierra nodded as though it were the best idea ever. "CC then why didn't you just say that?"

"Because then I wouldn't have been able to witness the smoke coming out of your ears while you thought about the confusing speech I gave." _'Oh, so there's a method to her madness. Joy!'_ Lacy rolled her eyes. "Ha ha!"

A lady motioned for the girls to sit down at two different stations. Lacy just decided to get french acrylics put on and be done with it. _'Keepin' it simple.'_ She was glad when she was done about forty five minutes later, the scent of the chemicals were starting to give her a head ache.

She paid the nail tech and looked over at Cierra, who was currently climbing into a huge pedicure chair. _'Great, another fifteen to twenty minutes.'_

She walked over and stood nerxt to her friend. "Hey C, I'm going to head over to the book store." Just as she had finished her sentence, her cell started ringing. Digging it out of her pocket, she answered it with out looking at the number on the screen. "Hello?"

Her jaw nearly hit the floor and her eyes nearly popped out when she heard the voice on the other end of the phone. _'No fucking way!'_ All she could do was look at Cierra with a horrified expression on her face.

"What? Who is it? Is it Mmm...oh my god." Cierra started cracking up, but stopped when she saw her friend standing there gap mouthed and heard some one on the other end of the phone trying to get Lacy's attention. "Lacy! He's talking to you."

Lacy swallowed and looked at the phone then her friend. "What do I do?"

"You talk to him. Look go to the bookstore and I'll meet up with you when I'm done." Lacy nodded and headed for the bookstore." Hello?" "Lacy?"_'Okay you can do this..just calm down, don't talk about wrestling, just be the adult that you are and don't say anything stupid.' _"This is she."

"Hey this is Mike. Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know thought you might have dropped the phone or something."

"Oh no. I was just kind of shocked that you actually called." Lacy's voice sounded strangely calm even to her own ears. She was surprised, considering that inside, it felt like thousands of butterflies had decided to take flight in her stomach.

"Well I did say that I'd call."

"There's a funny story about that actually. I was getting ready to go get my nails done, so my friend was on the computer and she said that you wanted my number, but I thought she was just trying to pull my leg."_ 'Please stop rambling. You sound like an idiot.'_

"That sounds kinda mean." "Yeah well, we do that kinda stuff to each other all the time, so me being me, decided that I wasn't going to let her get me this time. So I was like yeah go for it." She could hear him laughing softly.

"How'd that turn out?"

"Oh she brought up the email. That knocked me down a couple of notches."

"That sounds like what me and some of my friends do. So are you getting your nails done right now or what?"

"It's funny you should ask. I'm actually in a bookstore, trying to find this book that I had heard about."

"Stocking up are we?" Lacy giggled, feeling a little more at ease. _'he's really easy to talk to.' "_You could say that. This guy said that the Lord of the Rings series is really good."_ 'Oh my...am...am I flirting? He's probably at his parents house!._'

He was once again softly laughing on his end of the phone. "Oh he did, did he?"

"Oh Yeah. Said that they were his favorite."

"Yeah, well. So who are some of your favorite authors?" Lacy liked talking to Mike, they were talking with such ease that it felt like they had known each other for years. Instead of two people that met by unbelievable coincidence.

"Oh you don't want me to get into that. I could talk about books all day. I'd end up boring you." No one could have prepared her for hat Glen said next.

"I don't think that you could never bore me Lacy."

'You need to quit getting your nails done, those fumes have killed your brain cells.'

"What did you say?"

"I said you could never bore me. I'd be very glad to hear you talk about books all day. Books are awesome. Reading is a great pass time. Why do you like to read?"

"It would sound childish to you. You wouldn't be interested."

"Lacy. I wouldn't have asked if I weren't interested."

"Oh straight forward are we?"

"Yes. Now stop evading the question. Why do you like to read?"

"Because in books, there aren't any limits. No limits on where you can go. Who you can be."

"They make it okay to slay dragons, because it all happens where it's nice and safe?"

"Exactly."

"Exactly." _Now he deffinitly thinks that there is something wrong with you.' _"So, Mike. You know what I'm doing. Now I want to know, what you are doing?"

"Well that's easy. I'm sitting on the couch trying to think of something to watch."

"Another thing I could talk about all day." Lacy paid for the book and left to sit on the little bench out side the store to wait for Cierra. "What's you favorite genre?"

"Horror and gore mostly."

"That's weird."

"Why?"

"Mine too. So have you seen Silent Hill?"

MIke couldn't get over how easy Lacy was to talk to. _'She seems a lot older than what she is.'_

He was also glad when he found out that they had quite a bit in common. They both like books, horror movies, playing first person shooter games, and sports. She plays basketball, he played basketball. She plays softball, his sisters play softball.

The ease with which they spoke on the phone was as though they had known each other for a long time. Like they had been friends for years.

'That's so strange.'

He knew that it sounded crazy, but he found that he really wanted to see the face behind the emails and the mesmerizing voice. He wanted to meet her, but the question was...when?

A/N: Okay there you go.. another chapter up. Like always I hope you are enjoying it, but the only way I know is if you tell me so Click on the link under this and let me know. (I told you that the chapters would get longer didn't I? I actually had to cut this one short, because it was going to be too long if I didn't.)


	4. That's why I was stressin?

Chapter Four

A/N: I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE. I ONLY OWN LACY, CIERRA, MIA, AND ANY ONE ELSE THAT ISN'T RECOGNIZABLE.

Lacy couldn't wait to get home, so she could call Mike. He had called her twice during basketball practice. Cierra had found it to be highly amusing. Coach Martin however, not so much. She quickly grabbed her clothes from the varsity locker room and stuffed them into her bag, then walked out of the gym to wait on the sidewalk for Cierra.

'Why wait?'

She slide her phone open and dialed Mike's number. They had been talking at least twice a day for a while now. He was even calling to make sure that she was up in the mornings. Something that Lacy found to be extremely adorable. She really loved the fact that she was able to hear his voice first thing in the morning.

As of the moment that the coach had declared practice to be over, she was officially on Christmas break. Which meant that they would most likely be on the phone with each other all the time. It drove Cierra nuts when Lacy saw that it was Mike calling, because Lacy would start jumping up and down or clap her hands together really fast. Not drove her crazy in a bad way, she was really happy that Lacy was friends with him.

Mike didn't pick up, it rang and rang and rang, then went straight to voice mail. Which meant that he had ignored her call for some reason. _'He's never done that. He was probably on the other line or something.'_

Cierra walked up beside her and drapped an arm across her shoulders. "What not talking to your boyfriend?" Cierra was always joking around and calling him that._ 'Don't I wish?'_ Lacy though to herself.

Lacy laid her head against her friend's arm. "Mike is not my boyfriend, and no. It very sadly went to his voice mail."

Cierra stopped walking, which pulled her arm from under Lacy's head so it could fall back down to Cierra's side. "Don't you think that's kind of weird?"

Lacy turned so that she could answer her friend. "No. I mean he could be in the shower or something."

Cierra gave Lacy a droll stare. "I meant don't you think it's weird how you two aren't together? I mean you guys talk all the time." Lacy shrugged and they started walking in the direction of Cierra's car. "We're just not that way. Well...I would like for us to be don't get me wrong. But it's just not like that."

"What ever you say girl." The girls talked about how glad they were that they were off for two weeks and what they could do.

Mike stood in the kitchen, looking at the calendar on the fridge and smiled. _'She should be done for the next couple of weeks. Well I hope so any way. Wonder if she'd want to do anything together while she's off? Hmm, but what?'_ "Speaking of which, I need to call her back."

After he had dialed the oh-so-familiar number, he waited for her to pick up, he was still looking at the calendar when,"Hey you got me now leave me a message." Crap, voice mail. He left her a message and went to get dressed, he was still in the towel from his shower.

Lacy had decided that she really needed a shower after Cierra had dropped her off. After she had gotten out, she wrapped a towel about herself and walked into her bedroom.

While she was digging through her top dresser drawer, trying to find her favorite pair of panties and bra, she heard her cell phone indocate that she had a new voice mail. _'I'll check it later, it's hellacold in here.'_

After finding what she was looking for and slipping into them, she decided on sweats and a brown Areopostale hoodie. Then she began the very tedious task of combing the tangles out of her uncooperative hair, which she left down to dry.

Grabbing up her phone, she pressed the dial button and climbed up into the middle of her full sized bed to listen to the voice mail. "Hey Lacy, it's Mike...obviously. Sorry I missed you earlier I was in the shower. Um, listen I wanted to talk to you about something, so if you could just call me back whenever you get this, that'd be great. " Lacy pressed the end button and laid the phone back down on her bed. _'Great, guess I'm starting to bug him. He probably wants to let me down easy.'_

Sadly getting off of her bed, Lacy went down stairs to help her Mom finish getting dinner ready.

When she got down to the kitchen, her Mom was sitting at the table looking through her recipe box, apparently ,'what to have for dinner' had yet to be decided on. "Whatcha up to mom?"

Without even looking up Katherin continued to thumb through the recipes as she answered. "Tyring to get dinner planned out."

She looks really tired, and sounds exhausted.

Lacy walked around the table and placed a gentle hand on her mom's shoulder. "Tell you what mom, why don't you go fix yourself a cup of tea and let me handle dinner?"

Katherin looked up at her daughter. "Are you sure?" Lacy nodded. Her mom made herself a cup of maderine orange tea and went to the living room to put her feet up and relax. After her mother had left the room, Lacy set the oen to preheat to three hundred and seventy five degrees ferenheight.

Mike stepped outside onto his back porch, he welcomed the way the cold air felt on his face. After he had sat down in the chair by the back door, he tried to formulate a plan to meet Lacy. Mike didn't know how he was going to go about it, but he knew that he wanted to meet her and that he was going to do it. _Hmm..._

At that moment, his phone started playing 'The tomatoe Song' by Bryant Oden. Smiling, he took his phone out of the front pocket of his Hoodie. He answered with a really happy tone to his voice. "Hey it's about time you called."

He had answered with out looking at the caller I.D. on his phone, not a good move on his part. "Yeah man I know, I've just had a really busy schedule. You know how that goes. " _Damn! It's just Glen. _He had some how became really good friends with Glen Jacobs better known as Kane. _Still not sure how that happened. _

Looking around at the now clean kitchen, Lacy had to admit, it looked good. After she had cleared the table, Lacy had decided that she would clean the kitchen for her Mom. She had done the dishes, then wiped down the counters and the stove. Then she had wiped off the table, followed by her sweeping and mopping the floor. By that time, the dishes were dry, so she went ahead and put them away.

After she had returned to her room, she sat on her bed and picked up her phone. _Stop procrastinating, just man-up and call the him._ Feeling a little un-easy, she scrolled through her contacts untill she came to the one that she was looking for. She hit the send button and waited. "Hello?"

"Hey Mike, you had called earlier?" Lacy let herself fall back and land on her leapard print comfortor, waiting for him to get to the dreaded question.

"Oh yeah. Hey Lace. Sorry about that earlier, I was in the shower."

Lacy smiled._ So he wasn't ignoring me after all. He said that in his voice mail ding-dong!_ "So you said." Lacy could hear other people in the background. "Mike is this a bad time?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just picking some stuff up for my pets." _Pets?_ "You never told me that you had any pets. What kind?" "Two Ferrets, Inky and Dinky."

"Oh, I've heard ferrets are hillarious."

"Yeah do you have any pets?"

Lacy couldn't help, but to smile. Cierra always thought that she was crazy for wanting the pet that she had always wanted. She scrunched up her nose and debated on whether or not to tell him. "No, but I've always wanted one."

"If you could choose, what kind would it be?" "Oh, dear. Well I've heard that skunks make really good pets."

"Your kidding right?" She could hear him chuckle quietly, as though he were amused.

"Nope. Don't worry, my friend thinks I'm crazy too." Lacy closed her eyes. _Don't put it off any longer._ "So you wanted to ask me something earlier?"

"Yeah thanks for reminding me. Can I send you a Christmas card?" Lacy felt her shoulders go slack. _That's it? That's the big question that I had been stressing about all damn evening? _She shook her head and laughed. "That's sweet Mike. Yes you can deffinately send me a card."

She wasn't sure, but she thought that he was smiling, because his voice changed ever so slightly. "Great, well here's another one for you. What's your address?"

Lacy felt very giddy over giving him her address. It was very sweet of him to want to send her a Christmas card. "Four eighty six, route two, Webster, South Dakota, eight nine seven one two." There was a slight pause on his end of the line.

"Okay and that's going to go to your house right? A mail box at your house?"

Lacy wrinkled her fore head and nose, then smiled and looked at her phone. _He's too cute._ She put the phone back up to her ear and answered his question. "Yeah the mail box across from my house."

"Okay now here's another question I want to ask you." Lacy shot into an upright position faster than she thought was humanly possible. _My address wasn't what he wanted to know? Oh, dear lord help me breathe._ "Yeah..."

There was a pause on his end of the line. _Good Granny Mike just tell me!_ The silence continued for another moment, and she thought she heard him toss something into a cart.

Then he finally broke the silence. "Okay Lacy look, I haven't done this in a while so I'm just going to be blunt about it." Lacy couldn't move if her life depended on it, it were as though she were frozen in place. All she was capapble of doing, was sitting there on her bed and wait for him to continue. "What are you doing while you're out on break?" _What if Mike wants to see me? This isn't real..._

"Lacy you there?" Lacy had to close her mouth and clear her throat before she could answer. "Um, I don't think I heard you right. Could you repeat the question?"There was no hesitation from him this time. "WHat are you doing while your out of school? I thought I'd get your schedule from you, because I thought it would be good to know when you're doing what."

Lacy couldn't help, but to feel a little down hearted. _What were you expecting the man to say? That he wanted to meet you? _"I have basketball games on Tuesdays and Fridays at 5:30. and practise on Mondays and Thursdays from 2:00 to 5:00."

"Sounds like an easy schedule to remember. Well hey I'm up here at the counter so I'll see you later." With that he had hung up.

See you later?

"You mean talk to you later." _See you later... don't I wish?_


End file.
